creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial Chimney
Basic Information The Industrial Chimney is a circular object the size of half a block in light grey color, appearing to be made of metal. The top side is covered by a smaller circular cap, the bottom side shows a grate. They are able to set flammable objects, blocks and material on fire. As an optical effect, Industrial Chimneys can emit dark animated smoke puffs from their top sides when switched on. The smoke effect can be turned off (and on) by looking at it and activating it either by typing "f" (as the default key) or clicking the right mouse button. They fit perfectly well on top of cylindric Industrial Smoke Stacks. They can also be used to simulate small wheel-shaped objects for building purposes. No matter if activated or deactivated, Industrial Chimneys will always emit significant heat in the same amount as two regular objects that feature open fire (like 2 Campfires) placed together, and nearly as much heat as the Medieval Fireplace emits. The heat differs a little depending on the direct surrounding; so Industrial Chimneys are a bit hotter in warm or hot biomes than in cold environments. How to obtain Industrial Chimneys cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Industrial Chimneys from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. The Industrial Chimney is part of the Industrial Super Bundle that was implemented with update R44 in June 2017, and can only be crafted (default crafting key is Q) after buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store, which will permanently add the crafting recipe to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep on being available even on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") enabled. Industrial Chimneys as crafted items are also included in the Industrial Pack that can be bought in the Store for Coins as an item pack, and in building kits for Blueprints that make use of these objects and can be bought to start building right away. However, purchasing any of these will not provide you with the according crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe Industrial Chimneys can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. How to craft To craft 4 Industrial Chimneys at a time, you will need: * 2 Iron Rods made from Iron Bars in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer or can be found in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chest * 1 Obsidian Rod made from an Obsidian (Bar) in a Processor * 2 pieces of Coal extracted from Coal Nodes by using Extractors on them in Mountains, on Hillsides made of Stone or from the Fossil layer underground, obtained from Wood Treasure Chests spawning on the surface at night or from other Treasure Chests, or from Keepas of any kind How to use Industrial Chimneys can be placed into the game world for building purposes or decoration. They can also be used to warm up areas, like in order to make cold gauges go down in cold biomes and preventing freezing damage. You can rotate Industrial Chimneys into all directions by holding R (as the default key) while holding and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. The animated smoke of Industrial Chimneys can be switched on or off by pointing the cursor at the Chimneys after placing them into a game world and either clicking the right mouse button or pressing "F" as the default key. Their interactivity can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Industrial Chimneys can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this lock your Chimneys by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the Chimneys with a Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot switch on or off your Industrial Chimneys, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the Industrial Chimneys. If they are either builders on your claim or on the game world if the Industrial Chimneys is not placed on a claim, then other players might not only activate/deactivate the Chimneys, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol (use the Wiring Tool to activate the Chimneys and look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window) lets you define the minimum permission rank for the Industrial Chimneys that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the Industrial Chimneys with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (Chimneys), on claims it's automatically set to "claim builders". When raising the permission level of Industrial Chimneys with the padlock symbol, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to to pick them up or to change their settings (including "can interact") to switch the Industrial Chimneys on/off. Using this same settings window, you can also rename the Industrial Chimneys by typing another description into the labelling array (up to 30 characters). You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Industrial Chimneys that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take Industrial Chimneys if players have set the permission level of the Chimneys above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. Fire Warning Attention! Even though it does not appear this way optically, Industrial Chimneys are sources of open fire. So please take care when putting Industrial Chimneys next to, onto or especially directly under any flammable blocks, objects or materials. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable materials like Tar (easiest), flammable crafted blocks like Shredded Leaves (still very easily), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls or Decorative Wood Floors (easily), also blocks of Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), wooden furniture and other objects like Wood Tables or Wood Doors, also natural tree Leaves (rather easily), natural Wood blocks of all uncorrupted trees, Shrubs and other plants can quickly start to burn when Industrial Chimneys are placed next to them or especially below them. When a fire starts to rage, as long as fire spread/fire sim is enabled on the game world and/or affected player claim, the flames are able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, objects and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. Also please note that Industrial Chimneys emit heat as well, so placing several such heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks and objects on fire. This heat can warm up player characters in cold environments when they stand right next to an Industrial Chimney - this will lower the heat gauge and can prevent taking freezing damage. Liquid Tar is the one substance that is even able to start burning when being exposed to open fire in extremely cold environments, like when packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible for the owner of the game world to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world in the world options (click on ESC, then on "edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. You can put Industrial Chimneys safely on display on Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Holiday Mantles or the like where objects will be displayed in a smaller size and will neither illuminate nor heat up their surrounding. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Machines Category:Store Category:Industrial Category:Hot Category:Open Flames